1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to supports utilized for stabilizing cameras during their use and more particularly to supports of the type which are designed to be worn by the photographer so that his or her hands are free for normal use such as for aiming, adjusting, focusing or otherwise manipulating the camera without having to support the camera. The invention includes a storage case which may be in the form of a conventional camera bag or hip pouch but which, in the preferred embodiment, includes a reinforced cover for providing a stable base upon which a camera tripod stand is selectively connected. In the preferred embodiment, the pouch or storage case includes a selectively adjustable body encircling belt which is stored when not in use within a rear pocket of the case. The tripod stand includes locking elements which are selectively engageable with cooperative locking elements provided along the lid of the storage case or pouch whereby when the locking elements are engaged, the stand is securely supported on the reinforced cover of the case or pouch. The camera is mounted to a head assembly which permits both pivotable and rotational movement of the camera and which head assembly is carried by a selectively vertically adjustable post which may be telescopically mounted to one of the legs of the tripod stand.
2. History of the Related Art
An important feature in the use of all types of cameras including still photograph cameras, movie cameras, and VCR cameras is the desire to maintain the cameras steady when pictures are being taken. One of the most universal supports for many types of cameras is a tripod stand which conventionally includes legs which are adjustable or collapsible relative to one another for transportation and storage and which are extendable into a triangularly support relationship when the stand is assembled for use. The three point contact feature of a tripod stand enables such stands to be utilized on support surfaces without regard to whether or not the surfaces are level, as, by simple adjustment of the legs of the tripod stand, a camera mounted thereto may easily be accurately horizontally aligned. To date, however, tripod assemblies for supporting cameras have found use only in instances where a camera is to remain stationary while pictures or movies are taken. Such assemblies have heretofore not been utilized where a camera is to be carried by an individual so that the camera is portable during its use.
There have been numerous support devices designed for facilitating the use of a camera when it is being carried by a photographer. Such devices, in some instances, provide some degree of stabilization for the camera and/or some measure of support for allowing the weight of the camera to be borne by the body of the photographer as opposed to being borne by their hands and arms, thereby allowing their hands and arms to be free to make the necessary adjustments to the camera when pictures are being taken. One early example of a body mounted camera support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 817,207 to Wheeler. The camera support disclosed incorporates a belt having a pad mounted thereto to which a pivotable coupling is mounted. A shaft having a telescoping member extends from the coupling to a head portion which includes a spindle which is threadingly engageable with the base of a camera. A separate neck engaging strap extends from the head of the support assembly and about the neck of the photographer. As disclosed in the patent, however, it is, at all times, necessary to maintain at least one hand engaging the camera as the camera support assembly is free to pivot relative to the belt and neck of the photographer. Thus, the camera could easily fall to one side or the other, relative the individual's body, if not supported by either hand. Therefore, this type of support does not allow for the photographer to disengage the camera to allow the free use of both hands while the camera remains steadied.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,200 to Welch, a very similar camera mounting assembly to that disclosed in Wheeler is shown in which the only improvement includes a pistol grip which forms part of the head assembly to which the camera is mounted. Again, the patent discloses the use of an upper body encircling belt which depends to a support cup in which the lower portion of a support rod is selectively seated. A separate neck strap is also provided. As with the camera support device disclosed in Wheeler, it is necessary that at least one hand be maintained on the pistol grip in order to steady the camera relative to the individual. A similar arrangement for a camera mount is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,309 to Breslau in which the neck strap has been eliminated so that, whenever the camera is not in use, the camera is simply pivoted to suspend from a main strap which also extends around the neck of the photographer. Again, it is necessary to utilize at least one hand to steady the camera when elevated to a use position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,826 to Shapiro, another camera support assembly which includes a body encircling belt and a separate neck encircling strap is disclosed. However, in order to provide additional stability, the base of the camera support rod is provided with a plurality of teeth which mesh with cooperative teeth which are also provided in a clip mounted to the front of the belt. This device provides lateral stability for the base of the rod and prevents some movement of the camera support rod when the hands are dropped from the camera. However, even with this type of assembly, when the camera is supported in a use position, swaying movement of the camera from side-to-side is possible and true steadying of the camera can only be maintained by utilizing one or the other of the photographer's hands to prevent such lateral movement. In addition, by supporting the camera from a single point of contact at the belt, there is increased stress provided at the point at which the belt is coupled to the base of the camera support rod. Such single point contact makes the device uncomfortable to wear as well as can cause possible failure of the camera support device by the amount of torque created between the camera support rod and the belt.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,986 to Carter, another camera support device of the type disclosed in Wheeler is disclosed wherein steadying of the camera is accomplished by providing a pair of handles which extend from the base of a camera support rod. The handles are engageable along the sides of the photographer's torso and thereby prevent the bottom portion of the rod from swaying when the camera is elevated into a use position. However, with this type of assembly, should the photographer make any twisting movement of their upper torso, the camera support assembly can pivot thereby shifting the camera from its proper position.
As opposed to supporting cameras from an individuals body, in many instances, the storage or carrying cases which are used to transport cameras are utilized as a support to stabilize cameras during their use. Examples of camera carrying cases which are also utilized as supports for cameras during their use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,307 to Wicker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,144 to McNabb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,524 to Conee and U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,062 to Miller. Unfortunately, none of the carrying cases disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Patents is designed for being portable when the camera is in use and therefore the camera carrying cases must remain stationary to provide a stable support. The patent to McNabb does disclose that the camera case may be engageable with a portion of the photographer's torso, however, the camera carrying case, as well as the camera, must be supported by the individual's hands as there is no other support feature provided for stabilizing the camera relative to the individual's body.
In view of the foregoing, the prior art has not successfully provided camera supports for supporting photographic, VCR, movie and other cameras which are being carried by a photographer in such a manner that the photographer is free to utilize both hands either for adjusting the camera equipment or for other purposes while yet providing a stable base upon which the camera is mounted.
Some additional examples of prior art camera support devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,513 to Wolf U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,490 to Gottschalk et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,034 to Welt and U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,187 to Abbott et al.